warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dapplenose
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=Slain in battle |apprentice=Dapplepaw |warrior=Dapplenose |elder=Dapplenose |starclan resident=Dapplenose |mentor=Mistystar |livebooks=''Power of Three, ''Hollyleaf's Story, Omen of the Stars, Mistystar's Omen, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=''Bramblestar's Storm'' }} Dapplenose is a mottled gray she-cat. Dapplenose was a RiverClan warrior that served under Leopardstar's leadership in the lake territories. As an apprentice, Dapplepaw was mentored by Mistyfoot and soon earned her warrior name, Dapplenose. She fought in the battle against the Clans against ThunderClan and ShadowClan until StarClan stopped the battle. She retired to the elders' den and helped bury Leopardstar. Dapplenose perished in the Great Battle and went to StarClan. History In the Power of Three arc The Sight :Dapplepaw is revealed to be Mistyfoot's apprentice. :She does not make any formal appearances, but is mentioned when Jaypaw enters Willowpaw's dream at the Moonpool. Willowpaw asks Mudfur if she was right to give Dapplepaw assurance rather than herbs for her bellyache. Mudfur replies that Dapplepaw will get better on her own, and that the herbs will be saved for a cat that was worse off. Dark River : Outcast : Dapplepaw is now seen as a warrior known as Dapplenose. Eclipse : ''Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : Dapplenose has retired from her duties and become an elder of RiverClan. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope :At a Gathering, Dapplenose noses her way through a cluster of ShadowClan cats. Dovewing shuffles to make room for Dapplenose, beckoning to her with a flick of her muzzle. Dapplenose sits by Dovewing, who closes her mouth to block out the fish scent, and thanks her. She mentions to Dovewing that they found footprints in RiverClan tracking around the camp. When the leaders start to become distrusting it is said that she pulls away from Dovewing, her gaze suddenly suspicious. In the ''Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm :When the cats who had died in the Great Battle appear as StarClan cats in front of Bramblestar at a Gathering, Dapplenose is one of the cats noted to be among them. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen :Mistyfoot finds Dapplenose and Pouncetail at RiverClan's favorite basking place, a sandy slope. She tells the two elders that they must find a place to bury Leopardstar. Dapplenose gets to her paws and tells her leader that she knows just the place. She leads them to a small clearing with a view of the surrounding areas and says that she had always thought that this would be the perfect spot for Leopardstar. Mistyfoot agrees and asks if the tom and she-cat are able to dig the hole. Pouncetail snorts, telling her that they could and Dapplenose tells Mistyfoot to ignore Pouncetail, telling her that they could manage. She tells Mistyfoot to go back to camp to eat and rest, saying that Mistyfoot will need energy to travel to the Moonpool. :Mistystar receives her nine lives and returns to the Clan. Dapplenose tells her leader that they were leaving to bury Leopardstar, and asks if she'd like to join them, Mistystar does and they bury Leopardstar in the spot that Dapplenose had chosen. In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans'' :At the Gathering, Dapplenose warns the reader not to sit in a particular place, saying that it is Pouncetail's favorite spot to sit. She points out three ShadowClan elders, Snaketail, Tallpoppy, and Cedarheart, telling the reader not to worry about them, adding that ShadowClan cats are always making faces. She also points out Mousefur from ThunderClan, she expresses pity towards Mousefur and tells the reader to talk gently to the old she-cat, as her denmate, Longtail, had died within the last moon when a tree fell into ThunderClan's camp. :Dapplenose mentions that the last battle she fought in had been the Great Battle in ThunderClan's territory. She tells the reader about how StarClan stopped the battle by making the sun disappear, and the Clans were very scared for a very a long time afterwards. She says that Pouncetail was the only cat that brought honor to RiverClan that day, and tells the reader that he would tell the story if you asked him nice enough. :She spots Nightwhisper and tells the reader that Nightwhisper has a story that will haunt your dreams if you would dare to listen, adding that his ShadowClan Clanmates have said that the tom's sleep is haunted, and he often wakes up screeching. :Dapplenose points Graystripe out to the reader and explains that not all of the Clans' battles had been against other Clans, that sometimes the Clans would unite. One notable time was when the Clans united against some troublesome foxes, Dapplenose tells the reader that Graystripe might tell them about the Clans uniting against the foxes later. Character pixels Quotes External links * Notes and references es:Zarpa Roanade:Tupfennaseru:Пестроусаяnl:Vlekneus (DC)fr:Museau Pommeléfi:Kirjonenä Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Elders Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Main characters